2012 Again
by hudsonrose11
Summary: What if it was december 21, 2012? What if the world was supposed to end that night, but everything just kept repeating itself. Every morning Patricia woke up again and again reliving the same day as the world ends before her eyes? Hook ups. Break ups. Make ups. New love. Old love. Fear. Confusion. Hatred. Insecurities. Grief. New beginnings. New endings.Multi chap. Peddie. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Peddie. And no hate comments please, they're frustrating. And will be deleted. Ok so I know its 2013, and has been for a while but this idea just popped into my mind. What if it was december 21, 2012? What if the world was supposed to end that night, but everything just kept repeating itself. Every morning you woke up again and again reliving the same day as the world ends before your eyes? Sorry if this gets confusing, pm me if you have questions, and yes this is a multi chap. This is just a prologue, and the chapters will be much longer. Please review :)**

* * *

_Straight ahead on the path we have before us  
Day by day, soon the change will come  
Don't you know we took a big step forward  
Just lead the way and we pull the trigger_

_-Avicii Silhouettes_

* * *

**Patricias POV _ Friday Dec. 21. 2012**

Life here is just so boring. Im Patricia Williamson. The tough girl goth pixie. And my life is boring. There is nothing particularly wrong with my life, its just there. No fun. Just sleep, wake up, shower, eat, school, homework, eat, sleep, repeat. No sibuna this term. So my life has become kind of a blur. That is until newbie Eddie showed up.

Day 2 of Eddie and he already has gotten under my skin. I mean no one needs an annoying boy in the house. Especially not an annoying boy who's American.

I pull myself into the bathroom. My mom always told me if something went wrong to just hold your breath and count. She said that but then she died. My dad said Piper and I reminded him of her too much, and sent us off. Piper at music academy, and me at Anubis hell. I stare into the mirror and hold my breath. I always thought I could become a swimmer because of how long I could hold my breath. Now I realize how stupid that was to think.

I keep holding my breath, I'm up to 2 minutes so far. I wait some more then exhale and slip out of the bathroom.

So its December 21, 2012 I made it through almost 4 months here. I think its time to stir things up a bit. Show newbie who rules around here. And I know just the thing to start with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Would you look at that, oh yeah that, the rating! Its T and don't you forget it ;) I usually like to listen to music while I write, but was in that mood where every song just sucks, so I played Nyan Cat, (the 10 hours) the whole time writing this. *Faints**

**Patricias POV**

So its December 21, 2012 I made it through almost 4 months here. I think its time to stir things up a bit. Show newbie who rules around here. And I know just the thing to start with.

Its really early in the morning (like 4:30 am), and I am the only one up. Joy and I are going to the cinema later today, but Joy decided to bring her boyfriend Mick. And I do not want to be third wheeling. I begged her to let me not go, but since its a friday and once a month Joy and I like to skip school on fridays, I had to go. Its better than school I guess. But if I'm at the cinema, I won't have time to scheme against Eddie. Oh, I know what will solve that.

I quietly tiptoe down the stairs and into the boys hall. I take my hairpin out of my hair and slip it into the key hole in Eddie's bedroom door. After a few moments of wiggling, I hear the door lock pop open. I open the door quietly so I don't wake up Fabian and Mick who are also still asleep. I step over to Eddie's bed and pull his pillow out from under his head, waking him up. He's about to say something but I just put my finger over my lips and shush him. He reluctantly nods, and I gesture towards Mick and Fabian sleeping and for him to follow me out. We quietly walk out and into the empty kitchen.

"What do you want? And why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?!" Eddie whisper screams.

"Its 5 in the morning doofus, not midnight. And I have a proposal to make." I respond clasping my hands together like a professional person would do.

Eddie's eyes widen "I will not marry you, Yacker!" He says. I just scoff and roll my eyes. "Not that kind of proposal smart one," I say sarcastically "see your new here, and usually anubis newbies get to undergo a little initiation," I laugh to myself thinking of how I made Nina steel that key from Victor and go into the attic. "Which I run by the way. And I am prepared to let that initiation idea slip for you, as long as you do me a um favor." I say sarcastically smiling.

"What kind of favor," He says with a smirk, which I again find myself rolling my eyes to.

"Well its Friday. Every third Friday Joy and I like to ditch school. She decided to drag her meathead of a boyfriend along, which I wasn't too thrilled about. And if there is anything I hate more than awkward hugs, its awkward third wheeling. Which I would be doing unless you wanted to ditch school too and come. As much as I don't want to spend time with you, and I don't, you are the only person who would actually ditch. I mean seriously this house is full of nerd-"

"Ill do it." He cuts me off.

"Please, I jus- wait did you just say you would do it?" I ask shocked.

"Yup." He says with that same smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay thanks. So heres the plan, since your still new pretend to head off to school, in uniform, bring a change of normal clothes in your bag, and then we head to first period. All at different times ask to go to the nurse because your not feeling well or whatever. Let the nurse write you off a pass to be sent back to the house. And if she is about to call Trudy, the house mother here, just tell the nurse, Trudy is out shopping. Then instead of going to the house we meet behind the school parking lot. If one of us is not there-" I stop talking when I realize Eddie is staring straight at me completely day dreaming.

I snap my fingers in front of his face. "Are you with me newbie?" I ask clearly annoyed.

"What!" He says snapping his head up. "Oh yeah... just um focusing on your words?" He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Its 5 in the morning don't expect me to be paying that much attention." He says.

"Fine." I take his hand in mine and place a tiny piece of paper with my number into his hand.

"Ill text you the rest. And if you even think of bailing on me, you were gonna wish you never moved here." I whispered into his ear getting extremely close. Then pointed behind me at nothing. He turned around, and just when he did I snuck out of the kitchen. I heard him faintly call my name but I had already snuck upstairs.

I got back into bed and was woken up by my alarm at 8. I rolled over and turned on my phone on my night stand. Once my phone turned on, I saw I had one new message from an unknown number.

_We have a school to ditch, now don't we Yacker? -E_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thirdddd chapter yayyy. Im gonna try and update daily, but sorry if I skip a few days or something. Again the rating is T, so don't forget that. Hints of Moy in this chapter, but mostly peddie. But since this is the first night its not gonna be that much peddie. Bare with me, its better to build up. Im thinking like 30 maybe 40 chapters? **

**Patricias POV**

I saw I had one new message from an unknown number.

_We have a school to ditch, now don't we Yacker? -E_

I smile at his stupid text, and send him the plan. Since its december were going to be off for holiday break soon, I want to have fun today before I have to be sent home with perfect twin Piper. Like always.

I quickly get dressed, packing a change of normal clothes in my bag. I head downstairs to be greeted by Joy and Mick making out in the doorway.

"Get a room!" I yell at them. Causing Mick to grumble something and they break apart, Joy blushing slightly. I smile sarcastically and step through the doorway, into the dining area. I grab an apple and head off to school. Ive been walking for a few minutes before a panting Eddie comes running up next to me.

"What do you want weasel?" I ask still walking.

"I want to accompany you on this very important journey all the way across campus, to the horrors of high school." He says sarcastically.

"Glad to help. Whats the real reason?" I retort still kinda annoyed yet amused.

"Well you see dearest Yacker, I just got here a few days ago, and I have yet to master the route to school." He says.

"Again I'm just so _very_ eager to help." I reply unenthusiastically. We continue walking for a few more minutes until Eddie isn't paying attention to me. I slip behind a bush, waiting for him to realize I'm not there. I see him stop dead in his tracks.

"How am I going to get to school!" He yells looking around, but then I see a very familiar smirk cross his face. Uh Oh. He reaches into his bag, digging for a good thirty seconds before pulling out a dark blue iPhone. Uh Oh again. I watch him slide to unlock the screen and the next thing I know he's calling my phone. I sigh in relief. Im not that stupid. I always keep my phone on vibrate, especially when I'm in school, or in this case, going to school. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I scramble to power it off incase he can hear it vibrate.

I see Eddie look around for another person to ask directions for. After him freaking out I break out laughing and step away from the bush I was hiding behind. I see Eddie whip around and narrow his eyes at me.

"Nice one, Yacker." He says slow clapping.

"Aww, is poor Eddie lost?" I put my hands to my face and gasp.

"Were gonna be late." He says.

"Mr. Miller, I can assure you it is exactly," I look at my wrist pretending to read a watch "8:22, we have 8 minutes precisely before we will be late." I say very proper. After a few insults and some cursing, were in class with no time to spare. After about 20 minutes, its my turn to ask to go to the nurse. She asks me a hella of questions before I pretend to look like I'm about to throw up. She lets me go mumbling something about teen pregnancy these days. As if.

* * *

I meet up with Joy and Mick behind the parking lot as we wait for Eddie. Me and Joy are having a conversation about how stupid the nurses can be.

"So then she's all 'Well I really would recommend if you took a pregnancy test.' . And when I refused she grilled me on all these stupid pregnancy symptom questions. I mean honestly that lady needs to lay off." I say to Joy as Mick plays temple run on his phone. I roll my eyes at Mick's immaturity, even though I'm obsessed with the game myself.

"Come on, Im sure she's heard all your slutty rumors." Joy says teasingly as I play punch her.

"_Slut_ or _no slut_, I'm not pregnant." I state still laughing.

"Glad to hear, Yacker." Eddie says coming up behind me. I blush slightly embarrassed he heard that.

"What I miss?" Weasel asks cockily.

"You missed Patricia go on and on about how the nurse is convinced she's pregnant, and then I said how she pro-" Joy gets cut off as I stick my hand up in the air signaling for her to stop talking. She takes the hint and runs off towards Mick. I can feel this day is only gonna get worse.

* * *

By the time we got into the taxi, and arrived in town it was almost 10am. We quickly ran into the back exit of the theatre, and snuck into the movie that was about to start. This way we wouldn't have to pay for tickets. We sat in the back, with Eddie on my right, Joy on my left, and Mick next to her. After about 30 minutes into the movie I looked over at Joy. She was sitting in Mick's lap and they were making out. Why do I always have to be right there when they do that?!

I look over at Eddie and realize he's on his phone playing temple run. That damn game. His brightness level on his phone is really dim, so no one would know he was on his phone. I nudge him and point my head towards Joy and Mick and their soon - to - be - child. He just laughs and I drag him out of the theatre.

"Seeing as no one was liking the movie, lets do something else." I say shuddering at the thought of Joy and Mick. But maybe I do kinda like spending time with Eddie. He's like a lost yet cocky puppy. Wait, what?! I do not have a crush on Eddie! No.

Eddie and I stumble into a cute cafe and sit in the back.

"So lets play 20 questions. I'll go first. Favorite color?" Weasel asks me.

"Black, red and purple. Obviously. Favorite band?" I ask.

"Sick Puppies or-" I cut him off "No way someone like _you_, a weasel, likes Sick Puppies." I say shocked that he likes my favorite band.

"Actually I do. There my favorite band. Ok, my turn, favorite Sick Puppies song?" He asks ignoring my comment about him being a weasel.

"So What I Lied, and There's No Going Back." I answer. Ok, maybe I am starting to like Eddie. NO snap out of it Patricia!

"Why did you really move here?" I ask. He looks like he's about to say something but then shuts his mouth. I mean he told everyone he got into some fights and called the principal's daughter cute, but I feel like there is something more.

"For my dad." He answers not saying anything else. OK,OK I'll get it out of him by the end of the game.

"What is the one thing you hate the most? And be 100% honest." He says.

"I hate being compared to my sister. It drives me insane. Piper this! Piper that! She the perfect twin, and I'm the failure. Piper got a new boyfriend! Patricia slept with the football team. Piper got an A+ on her exam, Patricia got a B. Piper goes to advanced music academy for the intelligent and smart, Patricia goes to the talentless school. Sorry I'm rambling." I answer embarrassed I just said all that out loud.

"Nah, its fine. I don't call you Yacker for nothing." He says smiling. I smile back. Maybe this day won't be as bad as I thought.

"But really the football team, Yacker?" He makes a whistle sound with his mouth and I 'accidentally' flick some of my coffee onto his face.

"Well, ye-" I begin to say but his phone goes off. "Its Mick." He grumbles. Ha I actually forgot about them. He puts the phone on speaker and sets it in the middle of the table. I hear Joy scream something and then Mick comes onto the phone.

"What happened to you guys? We've been calling Patricia for ages, but her phone is off." Joy screams.

"Oh yeah, I sorta turned it off when Eddie was calling me cuz I ditched him on the way to school. You guys were busy eating each others faces, didn't think you would realize if we left." I say laughing. I can practically hear Joy blush from the other side of the call.

"Ugh Patttyyyyy." She says pretending to be very whiny. Well, I think she's pretending. "Just meet us in the center of town, by Harrods. I'll call a taxi to meet us there." Joy says hanging up.

"Guess we'll have to finish that game another time." I say as Eddie and I stand up and leave. We walk to the center of town and meet with Joy and Mick. We get into the cab and are soon on the highway.

I hear the cab horn honk and the next thing I know another car has just crashed into our truck. The air tightens and I feel my lungs weakening. I collapse onto the floor of the cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**PATRICIAS POV**

Next thing I know another car has just crashed into our truck. The air tightens and I feel my lungs weakening. I collapse onto the floor of the cab. I can't move my legs won't let me. I feel constrained and restricted, yet nothing is holding me down. Thats when I realize I must be paralyzed.

I place my elbows firmly onto the floor of the cab and search with my hand for the door handle. My hand bumps into something arm. I hear a groan and realize I just hit Eddie's leg.

"OH MY GOD EDDIE ARE YOU OK?!" I say panic very high in my voice. I hear another groan "I think... my a-arm is bro...ken, and there is glass... in the side of my face. Ple-ase hel-lp. Pleaseee it hurts!" He cries out.

"Eddie I don't know what happened I think the car-" I start to say but get cut off my a loud boom in the distance. And then another. And then another, another, and another. After about ten booms, it gets dark. Everything is still. Complete soundlessness.

My pain is lifted. All I feel is relief. Something just happened. And I don't know what it was, but it feels so peaceful. So calm, and free from disturbance. I could walk, I could run, I could jump, I could fly! But I don't. I stand up with no pain. Yet its not really me, my body won't move. But I do, my soul does. I look over next to me to see if Eddie is as happy as I am. But he's not. His body lays lifeless. I put my fingers, or what I think are my fingers if I had my body, and place them to his neck. I search for his pulse but nothing comes. I get no response, because Eddie is dead, deceased, gone.

I pull away shocked. I jump out of the cab and run away. Joy was in the front seat. Mick in the middle. And somehow I feel they are dead. I know it deep down. I run into the street, but stop when I realize no one else is moving. Because everyone around me is dead. Not me. I am stuck in some purgatory, as I watch the people around me suffer. No reason why, yet suddenly every person around me ceases to exist.

I sink to my knees. Lay my head on the hot asphalt. I stare at the sky, realizing not even the birds are flying. Thats when I black out.

* * *

I awake with a start. My head pounds, and I can tell that something horrible just happened. I look around expecting to still be on the ground, or in the very least a hospital bed. Yet I didn't expect to be in my own bed.

I run out of my bed and over to Joy's bed. She's there, sleeping peacefully. Not in the front seat of a taxi, dead.

Something weird just happened. It felt so real. I go back to my bed and pull out my phone from my nightstand, searching for the date.

_6:32 AM 21, 12,12._

Yesterdays date. I quickly get dressed telling myself it was just a dream. I head downstairs to be greeted with Joy and Mick making out in the doorway. Just like yesterd- I mean just like the dream.

"Get a room!" I yell at them. Causing Mick to grumble something and they break apart, Joy blushing slightly. I smile sarcastically and step through the doorway, into the dining area. I grab an apple and head off to school. Exactly like the dream.

Ive been walking for a few minutes before a panting Eddie comes running up next to me. Again.

"What do you want weasel?" I ask still walking.

"Why so cranky? I just want to accompany you on this very important journey all the way across campus, to the horrors of high school." He says sarcastically.

"Glad to help. Do you.. do you ever feel like your having deja vu? Like you feel like you already experienced something, and your just reliving it?" I ask seriously. Eddie has an amused expression on his face until he can't hold it in any longer and bursts out laughing.

"Were gonna be late." I mumble before walking in front of a laughing Eddie. Just my luck the school doors were right there, and I run in with no time to spare. After about 20 minutes of pointless and extremely boring class, its my turn to ask to go to the nurse. She asks me questions before I pretend to look like I'm about to throw up. She lets me go mumbling something about teen pregnancy these days. As if.

* * *

I meet up with Joy and Mick behind the parking lot as we wait for Eddie. Me and Joy are having a conversation about how stupid the nurses can be. Again. All I want to say is 'Joy shut up Ive already had this conversation!'. But I can't, because I will be locked up with the mentally insane.

"So then she's all 'Well I really would recommend if you took a pregnancy test.' . And when I refused she grilled me on all these stupid pregnancy symptom questions. I mean honestly that lady needs to lay off." I say to Joy acting normal, as Mick plays temple run on his phone. I roll my eyes at Mick's immaturity, again, even though I'm obsessed with the game myself.

"Come on, Im sure she's heard all your slutty rumors." Joy says teasingly as I play punch her.

"_Slut_ or _no slut_, I'm not pregnant." I state still laughing.

"Glad to hear, Yacker." Eddie says coming up behind me. I don't blush this time, because I knew that would happen.

"What I miss?" Weasel asks cockily.

"You missed Patricia go on and on about how the nurse is convinced she's pregnant, and then I said how she pro-" Joy gets cut off as I stick my hand up in the air signaling for her to stop talking about my sex life. She takes the hint and runs off towards Mick. I can feel this day is only gonna get worse.


End file.
